Standard recliner clairs generally comprise a fixed frame, a body support including a seat and seat back, a body support linkage assembly connecting the body support to the fixed frame and a leg rest assembly. The recliner is adapted to move between an upright position, and a reclining position where the chair seat and back are tilted rearwardly by operation of the body support linkage assembly and the leg rest assembly is extended parallel to the floor. Many variations in the operation of recliners have been made in recent years including the addition of a rocker base between the fixed frame and body support so as to provide a rocking motion of the recliner chair when in its upright position. However, the rocker base portion of rocker recliner chairs has, until recently, often produced a short, uncomfortable rocking motion. New rocker base designs for rocker recliners, such as disclosed in a co-pending application entitled "Rocker Recliner", assigned to the same assignee as this invention, have improved rocking motion of the recliner by providing a long, arcuate motion similar to that obtained in rocking chairs having a curved base support.
It is known that glider chairs also provide a relatively long arcuate swinging or gliding motion which is comfortable to many people. However, in the past, glider chairs have been primarily intended for use as informal furniture around the home such as on porches, decks, patios and like. Known glider chairs comprise an integral seat or chair assembly, and a supporting glider assembly, which are connected by linkages so that the chair may swing or glide in a forward and backward arcuate movement relative to the base by the foot action of a seated person or persons. Typically, the entire chair and glider assembly are connected and foldable as an integral unit, and neither the chair assembly nor the glider assembly are manufactured separately. As such, prior art glider chairs, and in particular the glider bases of such chairs, have been used in only limited applications such as for patio furniture and the like.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a glider recliner chair.
It is another object of this invention to provide a glider base assembly adapted to mount a recliner chair for forward and rearward gliding motion.
It is another object of this invention to provide a glider recliner having a separate recliner assembly and glider assembly, which are adapted to mount together to form a glider recliner chair.